chronostarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kridhul
Originally built by the Muztroj as a race of laborers, the Kridhulrace have since become their own, independant entity with one major problem: the technology to craft more of them has been lost. As their numbers ever so slowly dwindle, the Kridhul search for any way to rebuild their numbers once again, the threat of extinction more real for them than any other race. Etymology and Other Names Kridhul is a Sugliyat word that best translates to "Quick machine," given their propensity for speed. As a created race, the Kridhul have no true linguistic drift or change in their name since creation, and many other races use the local tongue's words for "Quick machine" as the race's name, unless specifically requested not to. Biology and Anatomy Unlike other mechanical races, the construction process for the Kridhul resulted in very minor differences between individuals, keeping the race relatively consistent in size and weight. All Kridhul follow the same design of one large wheel connected to the main body by two "legs," a central sensory unit and power supply in the torso (electromagnetically suspended over the legs), two surprisingly dextrous arms for a machine, and a single eye like their creators. Due to the way their bodies are designed, the power supplies for many Kridhul can begin to cause problems later in life, requiring replacement or countermeasures in their bodies. Most often, this takes the form of "channels," mounted points to bleed off excess energy. These channels are responsible for the streaks of lightning often seen in most depictions of the race. Kridhul do not suffer from aging in the same way organic races do, instead suffering from mechanical faults and breakdowns, though these can be repaired. As long as support and repairs can be done, a Kridhul is functionally immortal. Sociology and Culture Kridhul culture, whatever it once was, has since become a thing of twisted contradictions. Though they as a race mephasize caution and self preservation, many individuals have become obscene risk takers at the same time, trying to squeeze what they can from life still. Though they preach taking things slowly and cautiously, many Kridhul tend to rush into things without thinking, getting themselves in trouble more often than not. Kridhul architecture is very much informed by their design: sprawling, gently curving, and very flat. It's uncommon to see a Kridhul-designed building with more than one story, unless it was specifically built for the purposes of multi-story racing or other such activities. Though much of their architectural design choices do stem from the Mustroj influences on their programming and lives, the two styles have since visibly divered significantly. Other races, too, have grown to appreciate Kridhul design, as they always bring easy traveling routes with them wherever they go. Behavior Kridhul tend to be energetic and reckless, often the first ones into a situation and the last ones out. Their natural emotional energy, combined with their construction, causes Kridhul to never stop moving, even if the movement is just their head twitching about, constantly gaining new information about the world around them. This twitchiness is sometimes seen as untrustworthiness, but is more often simply a sign of functionality. Naming Kridhul technically have names asigned, based on where they were made and when, but those names are rarely used. Instead, individuals tend to choose names for themselves specifically to stand out, often resulting in unusual and noteworthy names for how bizarre they are. Example Names: Round The Bend, Zappa, Nitro Burnout, X Racial Traits Kridhul are a Medium race, incurring no penalties or benefits for their size. Those with Kridhul characters may choose from +2 Dexterity, -2 Wisdom, and -2 Intelligence, ''or ''+2 Charisma and -2 Constitution. I Live: Kridhul gain Resisit 5 Electricity, +2 Balance, and +2 Know (Machinery) I Die: Being Inorganic, Kridhul are immune to poison, disease, nausea, and effects that cause the sickened condition. Mind-altering effects of a magical nature, such as sleep, daze, and charm, behave as if they are shutting down or manipulating a Kridhul's processors. Kridhul do not heal naturally over time, are vulnerable to any rust-type or metal-altering effects, and they must either be repaired or healed using magic (which behaves similarly to healing organic races). I Ride Again: Kridhul gain Improved Initiative as a bonus feat at level 1. Every fourth level (4, 8, 12, 16, and 20), they gain an additional +1 bonus to initiative. Racial Restrictions Kridhul may not take class features that reduce or restrict movement or Initiative, such as the Lame, Site-Bound, or Catatonic Oracle curses. Category:Fexalere Category:Fexalere Races